A story called fate
by Chaos-the-immortal
Summary: What if Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had an older brother? And what if he was even stronger than Sesshomaru. Well, you're about to find out!
1. Chapter 1: The Past Returns

A Story Called "FATE"

First off, I don't own inuyasha or any of the characters.

(If I did things would have been a lot different I can tell you.)

"Damn!" Inuyasha Yelled as his attack was deflected by Kanna's Mirror.

"It's no use Inuyasha, we can't break through that mirror!" Miroku Stated.

"Hmph, Weak Half-demon, I despise the fact that my father's blood runs through your veins! Let me show you how it's done, **Dragon Strike!!" **Sesshomaru yelled. A blue blast of energy came forth from the tokijin and hit Kanna's mirror dead-on.

"It's no use, you will all fall victim to my miasma!" Naraku shouted gleefully. "Now prepare to… Huh what is this?"

Kanna's mirror was now shining a bright blue and looked as though it would shatter at any second. "Something's coming through!" Kagome and Sango cried in unison.

Sure enough a hand was coming through the mirror! _How can this be? I thought the mirror only sucked out souls? _Naraku thought.

"(Evil Laughter) Mwahahahah! Finally I am free from this accursed mirror!" The Hand's owner said. "What the Hell!!!! What is that?!" Inuyasha yelled. "Ugh, That voice! It can't be!" Sesshomaru said with a slight fear in his tone. _"How can this be? Lord Sesshomaru is trembling!" _Jaken thought.

"Hm, Is that you little brother." The voice said. "**Wwwhhhaaaattt!!!!!!!!" **Everyone **including **Naraku and his Incarnations shouted. _"Brother huh, Kagura thought, If Sesshomaru can't free me, maybe he can!"_

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH"… Said

**A/N: Sorry the chapters so short! It takes awhile for me to write so I'll make sure the next chapter is longer.**

**FYI: I haven't came up with a name for The older brother yet. So Suggestions are welcomed!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Past Revisited

A Story Called Fate

**Chapter 2: The Past Revisited**

Well, I finally did chapter 2. I like to thank the people who reviewed my first chapter, and the people who have added it to their favorites. Also like to thank all the people you supported me. Thanks!

Kingka

Darkroge

Little Syaoran

_Italic Text means thoughts!_

_Damn. I tried to forget that day. I pushed it and I pushed it. But no matter how hard I pushed, I couldn't forget. First my father is killed saving a human and inuyasha. Then my older brother is killed protecting me. It's MY fault. I'm to blame for everything._

_190 years earlier_

(Groan) "Damn it, we need backup my lord" the low-class demon yelled as more and more higher class demons stormed the gates.

"Me? Backup? Ridiculous! I Sesshomaru have no need for reinforcements."

"Oh shut up and let people help you!" a voice said. "You must not value your life you low cla… Oh, it's you brother." "What, not glad to see your elder brother? You couldn't do anything without me. Don't forget, if father hadn't convinced me to train you, you would still be a helpless pup." The Elder dog demon said.

Both bowed their heads in respect for their late father. "Can we…not talk about father now?" Sesshomaru said as a wave of grief washed over him.

"Why? He's dead now and there's nothing we could have done. His mind was made up."

"It's all Inuyasha and his wretched human mother who's to blame!" Sesshomaru said as he tried to hide his sadness and rage.

"Well I think it's that dragon's fault. Besides I'd rather fight a strong demon instead of a half-breed any day."

"Well that's what you belie…what the hell!" Their talk was interrupted by the sounds of explosions.

"My lord they are breaching the gate." A low-class demon yelled. "We can't hold them off any longer Mi-lord. What shall we do?" A worried high-class demon yelled.

"Hmm, Maybe we should have asked the panther demons to help us…Argh!! The little demon said as an enemy cut him down.

"I have breached the gates… Argh!!!. Before he could finish a mighty sword cut him down.

"Damn it, we are talking here!"

"Losing our temper are we" Sesshomaru joked

"Shut up and let's get rid of this…Vermin."

"Right." Sesshomaru nodded before they took off to fight.

_2 Hours and 500,000 dead demons later_

"Ugh. Damn it. I can't hold out much longer." Sesshomaru openly noted," If only I had Tetsusaiga and not this useless sword."

"Brother, that sword is nothing compared to swords I have collected."

"Then why aren't you using them?" Sesshomaru Mocked.

"I didn't think they'd be this strong!"

"Yeah, Right."

"Well, looks like I'll be joining father sooner than I thought."

"What? Your joking right!?" Sesshomaru yelled as his brother.

"No, I'm not. You should get out of here while you have the chance. I'll Hold Them off Brother!"

"I will not leave!"

"I said leave, **now!**"

"And I said no!"

"You must live so our Father's legacy can live on! Now get the hell out of here."

"I said I would not leave you brother! Nothing you can say can change my mind!"

"Fine! I'll make you leave! Sesshomaru…" He said as he held up his hand to cast a spell of returning.

"NO, Ryuuren!"

_That was the last time I saw him. I could have saved him with The Tenseiga or helped fend of the demons with Tetsusaiga. Or if he had his "swords" we might have one that battle. Maybe, just maybe, if he had accepted Sounga, he wouldn't have met his end so soon. Damn. It's my fault. And he will surely take revenge. He's even stronger than our father. I don't think I could survive his onslaught._

**A/N: **YAY! You finally know his name! Sorry, couldn't resist making this chapter. And there will be more sequences like this. Well I Finally got a name with some help from the reviewers. And yes, he can use magic!

**FYI:** I don't know if I will have all characters but I will try. So if you want to see a character in the story email and let me know! Also to those who gave me ideas for the names of the older brother, sorry but I could only choose one, **BUT, **I may add the names I didn't use and make them minor characters. So Even if I didn't chooses yours, you still contributed to the story!


	3. Chapter 3: Revenge?

Thanks to all the people that reviewed this chapter.

**Chapter 3: Revenge?**

Ryuuren climbed through the mirror and stood among the living again.

"Finally! I was growing tired of being in that damn mirror!" He shouted

"Who the hell are you!?" Inuyasha questioned.

"**Shut the hell up Inuyasha!!!!!" **Ryuuren shouted at his younger half-brother.

"Wha… What the hell!"

"Ahem… huh?" He noticed all the women staring at him. "Well, hello ladies!"

Kagome, Sango, and Kagura all blushed at that.

"He…hel…Hello to you." They all said in unison.

"Hello Sesshomaru. It's been a while."

"Far too long brother." Sesshomaru said fearing the inevitable beating from hell. "I thought you were dead?"

"Oh, I was. Oh yeah, Mother and father send their love."

"What? They do? How are they?"

"They said the were all right. Had a fun time talking to dad. He was there with Inuyasha's mother too. Oh yeah, Izayoi sends her love as well."

"Mother? How is she doing?" Inuyasha asked intent on hearing the answer.

"_What the hell are they talking about?!" Naraku questioned himself._

"_Oh wow! Sesshomaru is hot, but his brother is even hotter!" Kagura thought._

"_So, inuyasha and Sesshomaru have an older brother? I never knew. Kagome thought._

"She's fine. I mean they're all fine for being dead and all. They all look great too." Ryuuren answered. "Mom seemed a little jealous of the attention Izayoi was receiving from dad, so then when he wasn't looking, she hit him so hard I thought his head was going to fall off!"

"That sounds like mom all right!" Sesshomaru gleefully added. _"Hm, he isn't trying to destroy me? Maybe I was wrong?"_

"Yeah, dad wanted me to tell you and inuyasha to stop fighting." Ryuuren said.

"Hmph, like that's going to happen!" Kagura added. _"What the hell! Why am I so chummy to him?"_

"Yes! That's what I told our father!" Ryuuren told Kagura. "So Beautiful, what's your name?

"Kagura." She responded with a blush.

"Okay, okay I'm tired of this Crap! Who the hell are you and why were in the damn mirror!" Naraku finally questioned.

"My name is Ryuuren and I'm am the elder son of the great dog demon…"

"What? I thought Sesshomaru was the eldest?"

"Hmph… Shows how much you know Half-breed!"

"Ugh!!! You dare speak to me like that! Do you know who I am!?"

"No and I could care less who you are. You are nothing but a weak half-demon that has to absorb other demons to maintain you power."

"Ugh!! That's it!! Now you've made me mad!! Naraku shouted as he launched an attack at Ryuuren.

"Hmph!" Ryuuren sighed as he held up his hand.

"What? You think you can stop me…Huh!" As naraku's attack reached Ryuuren's hand he was stopped in midair.

"Huh, what's this?" Ryuuren said as he reached inside Naraku and drew out a red sphere.

_"That's… My heart!!!"_ Kagura thought. _"So he is the one who will free me! What a relief."_ "That's mine." Kagura said.

"Huh? Yours? What is it?"

"It's my heart."

"What! Your heart!" Ryuuren yelled as he turned to look at Naraku. "Unforgivable!" He then pushed his hand forward. As he did Naraku was thrown back twenty feet.

"Ugh! Damn it!" Naraku said as he hit the ground.

"Vermin! Ah, I believe this belongs to you." Ryuurensaid as he was beginning to give Kagura her heart back.

"Don't do it! If you do she will turn on you! Sango warned. "She's right you know." Miroku added.

"Hmph, have you no faith in me?" Kagura questioned.

"Hell no!" Inuyasha shot back. "Hmph do what you want Ryuuren. If she does try anything you could always just kill her." Sesshomaru shot out.

_"Yeah right! Like I'm going to try anything after seeing how he man handled Naraku!"_ Kagura thought. "I won't try anything, I swear it! Please!!" she begged.

"(Sigh)Very well, you can have it on one condition."

"Name it."

"Join forces with me."

"Hmm… Okay. It's a deal."

"Great here you go." Ryuuren said as he handed Kagura her heart.

"Oh no! I'm hiding in case she tries something!" A very frightened shippo screamed.

To be continued in chapter 4

**A/N: **Will Kagura keep her end of the deal or will she turn on Ryuuren? Find out next chapter. I figured I should make this chapter a little funnier than the others. Also I decided to give shippo a line. He'll probably have more lines in upcoming chapters. Please review! Thanks!

**FYI: **The _"shut the hell up inuyasha"_ line actually came from a personal happening in my life. I was watching Galaxy angels with my friends and we heard Richard Cox (Voice actor for Inuyasha's character) and without thinking one of them shouted out "Shut Up Inuyasha!"(Yeah goofy. I know.) so now whenever we see him we make fun of him.

Sorry!

There won't be a new chapter until after next Wednesday. I am truly sorry for all my fans but this is my senior year (Please don't make any HSM references) and I have to study for a test. Also, I have written myself into a corner. The reason, simple. I have way too many ideas for stories. So i will be writing a short story about Resident Evil Outbreak,and hopefully this will help clear my mind.(Don't worry loyal fans, it won't be as long as my Inuyasha story maybe only a chapter!) Again I am sorry for the inconvenience!

Chaos The Immortal


	4. Chapter 4: New Allies

Readers Rejoice! I am happy to present Chapter 4 of "A Story Called Fate".

I want to thank everyone for their support and reviews.

"Join forces with me."

"Hmm… Okay. It's a deal."

"Great here you go." Ryuuren said as he handed Kagura her heart.

"Oh no! I'm hiding in case she tries something!" A very frightened shippo screamed.

Chapter 4: New Allies

"Finally! I am free from that bastard Naraku!! And I have you to thank Ryuuren!" Kagura said as she gave Ryuuren a slight peck on the cheek.

"(Gasp!) She didn't!" Sango exclaimed

"Oh yeah! She did!" Kagome said.

"I am yours to command my lord." Kagura happily added.

"Ugh! Damn it!" Naraku said as he rose to his feet. "You will pay dearly for this, Ryuuren! And I will destroy you as well Kagura! Believe this!"

"No you don't Naraku! Inuyasha yelled as he dove for him.

"I don't have time for you!" Naraku yelled as a cloud of miasma began to form and he disappeared into the horizon.

"Damn it! Naraku!!"

"Let him be Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said.

"What! Are you stupid Sesshomaru!?"

"Don't dare raise your tone at me half-breed!"

"Both of you shut up!'Ryuuren said.

"Or what?"

"Inuyasha don't make me hurt you. I promised your mother I wouldn't hurt you. Don't make me break that promise!"

"Hmph, whatever."

"Now that that's out of the way, we should all join forces to destroy Naraku. Right Sesshomaru?"

"Lord Sesshomaru join forces with Inuyasha!? Hell will freeze over before that ever happens!!" Jaken Shouted out.

"Jaken."

"Ah, yes my lord?"

"Lord Sesshomaru!" They all heard a small voice cry out.

They all looked to where the voice came from. As they did they saw a little girl running towards them.

"I told you to stay away, Rin."

"I'm sorry Master Jaken, but I got worried about Lord Sesshomaru."

"Aw, so cute!!!" Sango and Kagome exclaimed.

"Sesshomaru, who is this?" Ryuuren asked.

"Huh, Lord Sesshomaru, who is that? He looks just like you!" Rin said.

"This is Rin." Sesshomaru answered.

"Oh kay… It's nice to meet you Rin. I am Ryuuren, Sesshomaru's older brother.

"It's nice to meet you." Rin said with a bow.

"Well, like I was saying we should join up to defeat Naraku. I mean, honestly, I can hurt him. But I can't kill him. Not without my "Friends".

"So, what do you suggest we do, "Brother"? Inuyasha asked.

We should return to the western lands. There we can plan our attacks. And rest a bit too.

"Return to the western lands? What do you mean?" Shippo asked.

We will return to the fortress we have there."

"Oh."

"Well, let's get moving!"

"Yes, my lord." Kagura answered.

"Right." Sesshomaru said.

"Hmph, whatever." Inuyasha said.

**A/N: **Whew! Finally wrote chapter 4. so what will be the plan to stop Naraku. Also, what did Ryuuren mean by "His friends"? Find out next chapter.

**FYI: **Sorry it took so long. Most of you might not know why but I had to study for tests and stuff like that. Also I was in a bad mood since Saturday. I wasn't going to even try to finish today but I just bought a Hellsing T-shirt off ebay on Saturday and got it yesterday. Chapter 5 may take longer because I also bought Fable: The Lost Chapters so I want to try and beat it. It shouldn't take more than 4-5 days to beat.


	5. Chapter 5:The Plan

Whew!!! Finally wrote chapter 5. I played fable but got pissed at it. I'll explain more after. Thanks for waiting and being so patient and also thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 5: The PlanAt the fortress…

"My lord!! You're…you're alive!!" the lesser dog demon said with shock.

"Ah, my good friend Ran! It has been far too long." Ryuuren said.

"Yes, far too long my good friend."

"How is your sister Maya doing?"

"She is fine, my lord. Why do you ask? Do you still wish to marry her?"

"Ha ha, no my good friend. She is far too much for me to handle!"

"Yes! She's too much of a handful for most people too my lord. Everyone! Look, Lord Ryuuren is still alive!" Ran announced.

"Lord Ryuuren! You are alive! But how?" Kari said

"Kari. My sister. How you've grown." Ryuuren teased.

"You flatter me my lord."

"Wait! We have a sister too? What the hell! What else do I not know?" Inuyasha asked.

"She is not our sister but is like a sister." Sesshomaru explained.

"Oh"

"Well, well, well. If it isn't little Inuyasha!" Ran said.

"Hmph, whatever. When are we going to come up with this "Master Plan" of yours Ryuuren?" Inuyasha asked.

"Right. Ran, have everyone gather in the main hall."

"Yes my lord!" ran said as he took off.

"Let's go too."

"Okay." Everyone answered.

_20 minutes later, main hall…_

"Right. I have gathered you all here for an announcement. We need to destroy Naraku! I will not have my father's legacy wiped clean because of some measly half-breed! Uh…no offense Inuyasha." Ryuuren said.

"Just shut up and tell us the plan already." Inuyasha barked.

"All right, jeez! This is the plan. We'll have three groups, two of which will distract Naraku and the other which will take Naraku head on."

"Whose on which team?" Sango asked.

"Team one will consist of Kagome, Miroku, you, Kari and Kirara. Team two will consist of Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kagura, and Ran."

"Ahem!" Sesshomaru cleared his throat.

"I mean **Sesshomaru**, Inuyasha, Kagura, and Ran."

"That's better!"

"Hey!" Inuyasha said angrily.

"Team three will consist of me and me alone."

"What about me?" a voice said.

"Huh? Who said that?" Miroku asked.

"My lord, surely you haven't forgotten about me? Even if it has been 200 years?" the female demon said as she surfaced from the darkness of the room.

"Kira? Of course I haven't." Ryuuren said. "You will be assisting Sesshomaru.

"Yes, my lord. But are you sure you wouldn't feel more comfortable with me by your side?" Kira flirted.

"_What the hell?" _Kagura thought.

"I'll be fine!" Ryuuren barked loudly at her.

"Of course my lord."

"My lord? When do these plans commence?" Kagura asked.

"Not for awhile. We will not strike first. He will." Ryuuren replied. "First we should rest and prepare. Everyone! I want you to treat these humans as if they were one of us. Understood!"

"Yes my lord!" all the demons answered.

"Good. Now show them were they will be staying."

"All right, all of you come with me." A maid said.

"Sesshomaru wait. I need to speak to you." Ryuuren said.

"_Oh crap! Here it comes." _"About what?" Sesshomaru fearfully asked.

"What do you think of Kagura?"

"The wind witch? I don't know if she can be trusted honestly. But maybe she's changed." Sesshomaru answered.

"Hmm…"

"What? What are you thinking brother?"

"Sesshomaru, I think its time we found you a mate."

"**What!!!**" Sesshomaru yelled.

"And I believe that Kagura is the one for you."

"No she's not! We have nothing in common!" Sesshomaru protested.

"Too bad. She's yours." Ryuuren stated.

"Why don't you take her for yourself? She could be your mate!" Sesshomaru tried to convince him.

"Ah…no. I'm more like father, I like human women." Ryuuren joked. "I think Inuyasha's girl is hot but, that demon slayer is pretty sexy herself."

"Shut the hell up!"

"Sesshomaru, you need her."

"For what?!"

"For Rin's sake you bastard!" Ryuuren barked. "She needs a mother figure in her life!"

"Uh…I don't know. Maybe your right." Sesshomaru said. _"He has a point. Rin does need a mother. I mean I am like her father."_

"Well Sesshomaru? How bout it?"

"Fine, for Rin."

"There you go. I will discuss this with Kagura. You're dismissed."

"Sure." Sesshomaru said as he left the room.

"Ha! Sesshomaru is a fool." Ryuuren said as a maid walked in. "You. Send for Kagura."

"Yes my lord." She said as she left the room.

Two minutes later Kagura entered the room.

"Yes Ryuuren?" she asked.

"What do you think of my brother Sesshomaru?" he asked.

"Sess…Sesshomaru? Well he's okay I guess."

"You like him?"

"What! Well I don't know."

"You do? Don't you?"

"Maybe I do."

Fearing that he could not convince her the easy way, Ryuuren decided to trick her instead.

"That's good! For my brother has just confessed his love for you!"

"Ah…he what! He loves me!?" Kagura asked. _"How can this be? Sesshomaru loves me?"_

"Oh yes! He loves you with a passion. But you must not tell him you know of this." He warned.

"But why?"

"Because he is far too proud and will never admit to this."

"He has a point. I don't think Sesshomaru would ever admit that." Kagura drifted off into thought.

"Ahem! Kagura? Are you even listening to me?"

Snapping back to reality she answered him. "Yes my lord."

"Promise me you will not tell him."

"Yes I promise!"

"Good! You may leave now."

"As you wish." Kagura said leaving. _"Sesshomaru loves me! Very well then! I will in turn love him back! My sweet sesshy!" _Kagura thought with a giggle.

"My lord is it right to trick her like that?" Ran asked.

"Of course it is! Now for the rest of this to work I must trick my arrogant brother. Go a fetch him."

"If you say so Ryuuren." Ran said as he went to get Sesshomaru.

Another minute later and Sesshomaru was back.

"What is it brother?"

It's about Kagura. I have something very important to tell you."

"What is it now?"

"The "wind witch" as you call her, is in love with you!"

"What! You're lying!"

"Brother, have I ever steered you wrong."

"Ah…no you haven't but is this true?"

"Yes! She has told me herself. But you can not tell her you know!"

"And why not?"

"Because, she said the thought of you rejecting her love would be enough to kill her!" Ryuuren exclaimed. _"Okay, I think I'm going a little too far. There's no way he will believe this!" _

"Are you serious? Then I will not tell her. And I will return her love. Sesshomaru said. _"I shall make Kagura mine!"_

"_Wow! He actually bought it? What an simpleton!" _"So you will make her your mate?"

"No."

"No?"

"I shall make her my wife." Sesshomaru said. "Now if you'll excuse me."

"Sure thing brother."

Sesshomaru left his brother behind and went to find his future bride.

"He actually bought it Ryuuren!" Ran said with amazement.

"Yeah! Tell me about it!"

"They are going to be pissed if they ever find out what you did!"

"Hmph! They would need a whole army to take me down! Ryuuren said. "Look after everyone all right Ran?"

"But why my lord?"

"I need to find my "friends" I left behind."

"You mean…"

"Yes. My weapons. I think they may come in handy."

"Especially Soul Reaver my lord?"

"Of course! I'll be back be sunrise tomorrow." Ryuuren said as he leapt of the balcony.

"Hmm, yeah."

"Be careful my love." Maya said from her hiding spot.

**A/N: **Finally done with this chapter! It is by far_ the_longest one I have written so far. So now we finally know what Ryuuren meant by his friends. And will Sesshomaru and Kagura find out they were tricked? And will Ryuuren try to trick the other couples as well? Only one way to find out.

**FYI:** Fable was Shorter than I thought. I tried a cheat to get unlimited silver keys and my game froze. Meaning I had to start over form the beginning. I also went nerd on it. (A phrase my older brother uses. It basically means I tried to unlock everything and get 100% game completion. Which I did.) I unlocked the best armor in the game called Archon's battle armor with has an armor rating of 1109!! Next chapter may take long because I need to brainstorm.


	6. Chapter 6: Ryuuren’s Quest for friends

Thanks for the reviews loyal fans!!!

_A little FYI Italic text now means thoughts and past Memories!_

**Chapter 6: Ryuuren's Quest for "Friends"**

_1 hour later, mysterious cave_

"Hmm. I can feel Soul Reaver's presence. Its close." Ryuuren said as he walked in the cave. "Hmm. Demons and lots of them. Looks like this is going to be more fun than I thought!"

After walking several feet into the cave Ryuuren soon found himself surrounded by demons.

"Ha, looks like fresh meat! Finally we've haven't eaten for a long time now!" the troll demon said.

"I call his legs!" the small demon said.

"Ha, ha!" Ryuuren started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"The fact that you pathetic demons think you can kill me! Now make way or I will be forced to destroy you!"

"Oh yeah I liked to you…Ugh!!" the demon started as he was cut down by Ryuuren's claws.

"You should be thankful! You get to die at the hands of Ryuuren! Venom claws!" Ryuuren yelled as his claws turned a sickly purple color.

_20 minutes and 50 dead demons later._

"Vermin! As if they could kill me. Now where is Soul Reaver?" Ryuuren said as he took off.

It took Ryuuren another twenty minutes to find Soul Reaver.

"Ahh. There you are Soul Reaver." Ryuuren said as he grabbed his trusty companion. "Hmm, now I just need they rest of my weapons. I wonder where I put them? Oh yeah! I remember."

_Two hours later, a mysterious Shrine._

"Hmm. My weapons should be right… ah there they are." He said as he picked up three more weapons. "Ah the Drakon, Drakar, and Murasume. Finally I have all my friends."

"Hmm. Father? Why did you have to die?" Ryuuren wondered. "I don't have the same confidence you possessed."

"_Wind Scar!" the great dog demon yelled as the wind scar sliced through a whole mountain._

"_Wow!" a very young and very impressed Ryuuren said in amazement of his father's immense strength._

"_You see Ryuuren. That is just one of the many powers of the Tetsusaiga!"_

"_How many powers are there father?"_

"_As I said, there are many. I have not yet mastered them yet."_

"_You haven't? Then, how will you?"_

"_Practice my son. Lots of practice."_

"_Will I be able to wield the Tetsusaiga too?"_

"_Hmm. I'm sure, in time, that you will be able to wield as well my son."_

"_It's going to be a long time before my son is wielding anything!" a female voice screamed._

"_Uh-oh." Ryuuren said nervously "its mom."_

"_Inutaisho! What do you think you're doing?" she said, arms folded._

"_Nothing, my sweet Mizuki. Why do you ask?"_

"_Why do I ask? I'll tell you why." Mizuki said as she pointed to where the mountain once was. "There used to be a mountain there. What happened?"_

"_I don't know." Inutaisho joked._

"_Wha…What did you just say?" _

"_Uh-oh" a nervous Ryuuren said to himself._

"_I said I don't know my sweet."_

"_Hmph! Idiot." Mizuki said turning away. But as she did, Inutaisho grabbed her arm and pulled her into a loving embrace and kiss._

"_Better?" He joked as he let her breath._

"_Yes my love." She said looking away. "But you know how I feel about you doing such dangerous things around Ryuuren. He's still young you know."_

"_I know. And for that I'm sorry." _

"_Gross!" A disgusted Ryuuren said._

_As he said this, his mother and father looked at each other and both started laughing._

"_My son, sooner or later you will be doing this with your own wife!" His father said._

"_Yes! That's true Ryuuren." His mother said._

"_I hope I don't for a long time! That's just…_

"Hmm. Long time huh?" Ryuuren said as he came back from his memories.

He decided it was time to head back to the fortress. He started equipping his weapons, one by one. He put Drakon and Drakar on his back. And held Murasume out with his hand. As he did this, the sword vanished into thin air for future use.

"Hmm. How I've missed that." He said.

He then headed back to the fortress happier than when he left. Not knowing that Naraku had been watching him the whole time.

"Damn that bastard! Now he has even more weapons! Damn it!" A very upset Naraku cursed. "Whatever! I'll still defeat him. I must defeat him no matter what!" he said as he began to laugh uncontrollably.

**A/N: **I decided to put the parents in this one. And nobody really even knows what the 1st mother's name is anyways. I think Mizuki suits her. I'm also starting something new. I'll be putting quotes at the end of each chapter starting with this one. Some will reflect the story; others will be just random quotes. This quote is from the show Code Monkeys.

**Mr. Larrity: **Dean! Turn off that damn music! There's a little rooty in my tooty!

**Dean:** I can't do it bro! Things with more than one button confuse me!


	7. Chapter 7: A New Mommy for Rin!

**Chapter 7: A new mommy for Rin!!**

Earlier at the fortress…

"Ms. Kagura? Do you like lord Sesshomaru?" Rin questioned.

"_My, my! How bold this young girl is!"_ "No Rin. I love him!" Kagura truthfully answered, not knowing who was standing behind her.

"Really? Is that so?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Huh? Oh crap!" Kagura said as Rin just giggled. _"She set me up! She is smarter than she lets on!"_ "Oh, hello Sesshomaru!" she tried to play off.

"Yeah, nice try. Come with me. We need to talk." Sesshomaru said as he headed for the balcony.

"_Oh crap!" _Kagura she thought. As she started to follow him, she felt a tug on the sleeve of her kimono.

"Good luck!" Rin wished her.

"Thanks Rin." Kagura said as she knelt down to hug her. Then she went to the balcony. But as she got on the balcony she felt Sesshomaru's arms being wrapped around her. "Sess…Sesshoma…

"Shhh." Sesshomaru hushed her. "I want you to be my wife, Kagura."

"Oh Sesshomaru! Of course I will!" She said as they shared their first kiss. _"He really does love me! He even called me Kagura and not "Wind Witch". And this also means that Rin will be my daughter!"_

"_Is this what father was talking about? I suddenly never want to see Kagura or Rin in danger." _Sesshomaru thought.

"_Tell me my son. Do you have someone to protect?" _His father's words still ringing in his head, Sesshomaru hugged Kagura tighter.

"I now understand, father. Why you had to protect Inuyasha and his mother." He thought. "Kagura? Shall we announce the news to everyone?"

"Yes my love!" Kagura gleefully said.

_20 minutes later, the Main Hall…_

"What!!!" everyone yelled.

"Yes, we are getting married! Isn't it wonderful?" Kagura asked.

"Yes it is! I can't wait for the wedding! Kagome shouted as she hugged Kagura.

"Me either! When is it?" Sango asked.

"Well, we haven't decided yet. Right sweetheart?" Kagura asked.

"Yeah, Sweetheart!" Inuyasha joked.

"Shut up inuyasha!" Sesshomaru barked. "We don't know yet. Wait, where's Ryuuren?"

"He went on a "mission" and won't be back till dawn." Ran answered.

"Is there something you're not telling me Ran? Sesshomaru questioned.

"Of course not lord Sesshomaru. It seems you should pay more attention to your bride than your brother, if I may say so." Ran shot back.

"Ha, ha! Ran you are as quick as ever!"

"Of course my lord!"

"Is master Ryuuren not back yet?" a small voice said.

"No, I'm afraid he isn't Maya." Ran answered his sister.

"Oh." She said sadly as she walked out of the hall.

"I do think your sister is in love with Ryuuren!" Miroku stated.

"Of course she is. But she doesn't know that he doesn't have feelings for her." Inuyasha said.

"Maybe we can trick him!" Kagome suggested.

"Yeah! Maybe we can!" Sango added.

"_Oh crap! I guess its true. What goes around comes around! I better try to convince them not to. Besides, Ryuuren won't fall for their plot. Not like Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagura."_ "I don't think it will work." Ran said.

"I agree with him." Miroku added.

"My brother is not easily fooled! Believe me!" Sesshomaru said.

"Oh well. It was a good plan." Kagura said.

"Ran? Where did he go?" Kagome asked.

"Like I said, he went on a mission." He answered.

"Hmm. Something's not right. Ran where did he go. Tell me or you'll answer to my claws!" Sesshomaru threatened.

"That is none of your concern brother." Ryuuren answered while perching on the railing of the balcony.

"Ryuuren! Have you heard the good news? Lady Kagura and Sesshomaru are to be wed." Kari said.

"Yes. I know." He answered.

"How did you know?" Kagome asked.

"Well, he told me how Sesshomaru's heart ached for me." Kagura said.

"_Oh crap!!" _Ran thought.

"What? My heart? He told me that you longed for me and the thought of my rejection would kill you!" Sesshomaru said.

"What? But I…Ryuuren!!!" Kagura yelled.

"You two will marry or else." Ryuuren responded.

"Or else what?" Kagura and Sesshomaru asked.

"Or you'll break a little girls heart." He said.

"He's right you know." Kagura admitted.

"Yeah, I know. Besides I really do love you." Sesshomaru admitted.

"You…you do?"

"Of course I do. It just took my brother to make me realize. Why? Do you not love me?"

"Of course I do. I love you with all my heart!"

"Aww! So romantic!" The girls yelled.

"I'm tired. I'm going to bed." Ryuuren said as he started walking out.

"Wait." Inuyasha said.

"What?"

"I challenge you."

"What?"

"I challenge you! Since you have your weapons, I want to fight you,"

"Whatever. Prepare to lose inuyasha."

"Oh brother." Sesshomaru said.

**A/N: **So they found out. But didn't do anything. Ha! And inuyasha is challenging Ryuuren? Will he be able to beat him? Find out next time in Chapter 8: The Duel. Quote Time. This is one of the funniest (and probably the gayest) things ever said in Inuyasha (To me). You all will remember this one from season 5 when a certain "Person" had a crush on inuyasha. Maybe he'll be in the story.

Jakotsu: Inuyasha is handsome, but your pretty sexy yourself monk. Awkward silence

**Miroku: **Nobody minds if I suck him up do they?


	8. Chapter 8: The Duel!

Thanks for the reviews!

Now, thoughts are still _italicized_ and are now shown _'Like this!'_

"_I challenge you! Since you have your weapons, I want to fight you,"_

"_Whatever. Prepare to lose inuyasha."_

"_Oh brother." Sesshomaru said_.

**Chapter 8: The Duel**

The two made their way to the courtyard where they would begin their duel.

"Get ready to lose Ryuuren!" inuyasha yelled.

"Come at me, if you dare." Ryuuren calmly responded. "You can use whatever you want to attack me."

"Fine with me. Tetsusaiga!"

"Hmph!" Ryuuren groaned as he balled his fist making it crack.

"Wind Scar!!" Inuyasha yelled as he put all his weight into the mighty sword and the blast hit Ryuuren head on. "Got him! Wait, What?" he questioned.

As the dust clouds subsided, Ryuuren was nowhere to be found.

"Behind you mutt!" Ryuuren yelled as he decked inuyasha in the face with a right hook.

"Ugh! Lucky hit! You won't be so lucky next time!" inuyasha growled. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!!" he yelled as he launched his attack.

"Hmph! Pathetic!" Ryuuren yelled as he easily dodged the attack. "Let's make this more interesting, shall we? You and Sesshomaru take me on."

"What! That persistent wretch! Lord Sesshomaru could defeat you by himself!" a very irritated Jaken yelled.

"Very well brother." Sesshomaru responded. As he started walking Kagura grabbed his arm.

"Be careful, okay?" she said

"Don't worry."

"Let's hurry this up Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled.

"As you wish. Whip of light!" Sesshomaru yelled as a white light whip hit Ryuuren.

"Hmph! Whip of Darkness!" he yelled as a black whip hit its target.

"Ugh! Damn it! Blades of Blood!!" Inuyasha yelled as his blood turned to a lethal weapon.

"Hmph! Ridiculous! Crimson Blades!!" Ryuuren yelled as he pierced his flesh with his claws and sent his blood to attack Inuyasha.

"It seems that Ryuuren has the power to copy his opponents attacks!" Miroku said.

"Seems that way." Sango replied.

"You two couldn't be more wrong!" Maya said. "Lord Ryuuren taught Sesshomaru the Whip of Light, which is derived from the Whip of Darkness. And Blades of Blood is derived from Crimson Blades!"

"So you mean…"

"Yep! Lord Ryuuren is using the real attacks!"

"Damn it! I'm going to beat you no matter what!" Inuyasha yelled. "Wind Scar!"

"Hmph. Out of the way! Dragon Strike!" Sesshomaru yelled.

"(Laughing) A double attack? Ha!" Ryuuren yelled as he held out his hand. Then in a blink of an eye, the Murasume was in his hands. "Nightmare Strike"

As he yelled this, the Murasume began to leak a sick black color. As if all the worst horrors of life were being released. And the Wind Scar and Dragon Strike were swallowed up whole.

"What the hell is that?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Ugh! Damn it!" Sesshomaru groaned. _'Damn! He wasn't lying when he said his weapons were powerful!'_

"Ha, ha!" _'Hmm. Just like old times, eh Sesshomaru?'_

_0101100101101101101010101101101101001110101010101110011000100101001010101010101010110101010101101_

"_That's it Sesshomaru! Keep attacking! Ryuuren said._

"_You're going down!" a teenage Sesshomaru said._

"_You think so, huh?"_

"_I know so!"_

"_Not in a million years! Now like we practiced. Do as I do. But do the attack that I taught you. Venom Claws!" Ryuuren yelled as his claws turned a sickly purple color._

"_Right! Poison Claws!" Sesshomaru yelled as his claws turned a sickly green color._

"_Very good my son! Your brother is teaching you well." Inutaisho said. "Okay, that's enough for today."_

"_All right, you heard father. That's enough."_

"_Ryuuren, you are starting to sound just like your father!" Mizuki said._

"_Really? You think so mother?" Sesshomaru asked._

"_Yes! I really think so!" she said as they both giggled._

"_Hmph! I do?" Ryuuren said._

"_My son. You may not sound exactly like me, but you are talking like I would. Inutaisho said._

"_If you say so. I'm leaving."_

"_All right Ryuuren. Be careful. Okay?" his mother asked._

"_Aren't I always?" Ryuuren said as he left._

"_Mom, can we go watch Ryuuren train?" Sesshomaru asked._

"_Well, I don't know."_

"_I don't think he'd mind my sweet."_

"_If your sure dear. Let's go watch. Okay sesshy?"_

"_Yeah."_

_20 minutes later, clearing…_

"_Chaos Control!" Ryuuren yelled as the attack ripped through the mountain._

"_Whoa! That's unbelievable!" An amazed Sesshomaru said with excitement._

"_It seems as if our son may grow even powerful than you dear." Mizuki said. _

"_It looks that way!" Inutaisho responded._

"_Father, am I ready to wield Tetsusaiga yet?" Ryuuren questioned._

"_I believe you are. Here give it a try."_

_As Ryuuren took hold of the Tetsusaiga, he couldn't help but fell even more powerful. Then he faced the mountain._

"_You won't be able to…" his father started._

"_Wind Scar!" Ryuuren yelled as the wind scar ripped through the rest of the mountain._

"_Call forth the Wind Scar?" His mother finished._

'_Hmm, this is very interesting. It seems that my son will grow more powerful than me. Even I couldn't invoke the Wind Scar at first.'_

"_Hmm. I have no need for this weapon, father." Ryuuren said as he interrupted his father's train of thought._

"_What? Are you sure?" Inutaisho asked._

"_Yes I am sure." He replied as he handed his father the sword._

'_Ryuuren doesn't want the Tetsusaiga? I wonder why?' Sesshomaru thought._

_01010101010101101110101000000001111110000000111101011101101010101001010101010101010101010101010_

"Hmph! Pathetic!" Ryuuren yelled as his brothers hit the ground for the last time.

"Ugh! I can't move!" inuyasha yelled.

"Damn. I'm done for." Sesshomaru said.

"This fight is over! I'm going to bed." Ryuuren said.

"Wow! Ryuuren is very strong isn't he?" Kagome said.

"I've never seen anybody knock down Sesshomaru like that!" Sango said.

"Lord Sesshomaru was beaten?" A still very shocked Jaken said.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagura said as she ran to Sesshomaru's side. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine. He didn't use his full strength." Sesshomaru replied.

"What? You mean that he is even stronger than that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Of course he is."

"We may as well help them too." Maya said.

"Right." Miroku said.

_Ryuuren's chambers…_

"Ugh! Damn it!" Ryuuren yelled as he looked at his dislocated arm. "That boy hits harder than I thought! But no worry. I'll pay him back!"

He then jerked his arm back into its socket.

"Ah, much better. Now I see why father gave him the Tetsusaiga and not Sesshomaru. I'm bored. I think I go walk around outside the fortress."

_Outside the fortress, near a hot spring…_

"Hmm. This hot spring looks inviting." Kikyo said.

She quickly stripped down and hoped in.

"Ah, this fells great! Huh? What was that?" she questioned.

"Ugh! You think you've won? You haven't seen anything yet.' A voice cried out.

"What's going on over there? Kikyo questioned herself.

"Prepare to…Ugh!!" the voice yelled as the blow landed and sent him flying towards the spring.

"Ah! What the hell!" Kikyo screamed.

"You are going to regret challenging me." Ryuuren calmly said.

"Spare me, please."

"Hmph! You challenge me to the death and now you're backing out? You're a disgrace to demons. Now die like a warrior!" Ryuuren said as he impaled the demon with Soul Reaver. "Vae Victus."

While this whole scene was going on, Kikyo got dressed and got her bow ready.

"Halt demon! Stay away from me." Kikyo threatened Ryuuren.

"Hmph. You wish to challenge me too? I won't be so forgiving even if you are a human. Huh?" Ryuuren stopped as he looked at her. _'She looks like kagome. Maybe I shouldn't hurt her. She may know something.'_

"Who are you and what do you want from me?"

"You look like someone I know. You wouldn't happen to know Kagome would you?"

"How do you know Kagome?"

"She is at my fortress with her companions and my brothers."

"Your brothers?"

"Sesshomaru and Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha? You mean you're his brother?"

"Yeah. Wait, you know Inuyasha?"

"You could say so. We have a complicated relationship."

"Maybe you could explain it to me. Back at my fortress?"

"Hmm. Okay I guess." _'I don't know if I should trust him.' _Kikyo thought.

**FYI: **Now Kikyo is in the picture. Will kagome get jealous? Or will Maya get the wrong idea? Find out next time in the next chapter: **Kikyo Joins Ryuuren. **The next chapter may take awhile, i just picked up Tomb Raider: Anniversary and i want to beat it. This time I'm not going for 100% completion, yet.

**A/N: **I figured that Kikyo might add a little bit of comedy between Ryuuren and Inuyasha. I mean just think about it. Also "Vae Victus" is from the Legacy of Kain series and so is the weapon "Soul Reaver". Anyways, Vae Victus is Latin for "Woe to the Conquered". This time I've added two quotes.

#1: This one is from Twisted Metal Black and is also on my profile page.

"They say the mind bends and twists to deal with the horrors of life…sometimes the mind bends so much it snaps it two."

#2: This one is from my brother. I don't know if he made it up or if he copied it but I still like it.

"Only the Insane have strength enough to prosper; only those that prosper truly judge what Sane is." Bill Goestch


	9. Chapter 9: Kikyo Joins Ryuuren

**Chapter 9: Kikyo Joins Ryuuren.**

_30 minutes later, fortress…_

As Ryuuren and Kikyo walked through the courtyard she filled him in on the info she had on Naraku. And about the plot he set for her and Inuyasha.

"Hmm. It seems I may have misjudged him." Ryuuren said.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" she asked.

"It seems he is somewhat like me."

"How so?"

"He stops at nothing to get what he wants, as do I."

"So you would deceive people like that?"

"Of course not! I wouldn't go that far!"

"Ah, that's a relief." she responded.

"What?" he asked.

As the two were walking they spotted Kagura and Sesshomaru making out.

"Huh? What's she doing here?" Kikyo asked.

"Long story short, I basically gave her life, now she is on our side."

"Oh."

"Excuse me for a moment. Ahem!" Ryuuren said loudly as he cleared his throat. As he did this, the couple jumped and looked very embarrassed.

"Shouldn't you two be sleeping and not making out like a couple of love struck teenagers?"

"Oh shut up Ryuuren! Where have you been?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Recruiting more members to fight Naraku."

"Recruiting more members? Ah, you recruited the priestess."

"Yes. Was I wrong to?"

"No. Now we have two priestesses. Kagura could you take Kikyo to where you all sleep?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Of course my love. Let's go Kikyo."

"Right."

As the two left for bed, Sesshomaru turned to his brother.

"So what do you think Inuyasha will think?" Sesshomaru asked.

"What do you mean? Ryuuren asked his younger brother.

"You do know about their past relationship right?"

"Get to the point Sesshomaru!"

"All right. Well Inuyasha isn't quite over her…"

"Even though he has someone like Kagome."

"Exactly."

"Hmm."

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I think she likes me." Ryuuren said.

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

Ryuuren then filled him in with what Kikyo had said minutes earlier.

"Hmm. Maybe she does like you."

"You think?"

"I don't know. Maybe. But you know that Maya still loves you right?"

"Maya? She is far too young. Besides, she is like a sister to me like Kari."

"Really?"

"Sesshomaru, when I trained you I also trained her and Kari remember?"

"Oh yeah. I remember now."

"I couldn't possibly marry her."

"Well. What are you going to do now?"

"Now I'm really going to sleep." Ryuuren said.

"All right."

As the two left for their rooms and figure emerged from its hiding spot.

"How could he say that?" Maya said. "He sees me like a sister? I should have known he didn't have feelings for me. It was quite obvious. I'm going to bed."

She then walked to her room.

_Women's bedroom…_

"This is where we all sleep. Well I won't be sleeping here after awhile." Kagura said.

"What do you mean?" Kikyo asked.

"Well, I'm engaged to Sesshomaru!"

"Really? When's the wedding?"

"We don't know yet."

"Hey! What's Kikyo doing here?" Sango asked.

"It seems she has joined our little "Family"." Kagura said.

"Great! Now we'll have even more of a fighting chance!" Kari said.

"Yeah I guess." Kagome said before letting her head hit the pillow again.

"Well, we may as well try to get some sleep right?" Kagura asked.

"Yeah, I am pretty tired." Kikyo said before lying down.

_The Next Morning…_

"What? Kikyo's here?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Yeah. So what?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I must find her!" he yelled before running off.

"Idiot!"

"What's going on lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked as she came into the dining hall.

"Nothing really." Sesshomaru lied.

"Oh. Where's Kagura?"

"I think she's still sleeping."

"Oh. I'll go wake her!" she said happily before speeding off.

"So, what's the big idea bringing Kikyo here?" An irritated Kagome asked.

"Ask Ryuuren. It was his idea." Sesshomaru answered.

"Hmph! Maybe I will!" She shouted as she left.

'_Why the hell is everyone yelling! Its too damn early!' _"Ridiculous!" an annoyed Sesshomaru yelled. He was finally going to eat his breakfast in peace when sango came into the hall.

"Oh. Hey Sesshomaru. What are you doing?" she asked.

"(Groaning to himself) Damn it."

_Courtyard…_

"Kikyo. So it is true." Inuyasha said.

"Oh inuyasha. Did you need something?" she asked.

"I need to…

"…Talk to you." Kagome said.

_Balcony overlooking the forest…_

"About what Kagome?" Ryuuren asked.

"Why is Kikyo here?"

"Well its quite simple, kagome…"

_Somewhere in the woods…_

"Oh Inuyasha, I'm coming for you and those fuzzy ears too!" Jakotsu announced to no one in particular.

**What is Inuyasha planning to do? And what about Ryuuren? Will Jakotsu get to inuyasha? And will Sesshomaru ever get to eat his breakfast? Find out next time in chapter 10: Ryuuren and Jakotsu meet.**

**A/N: **I wanted to put the band of seven in the story as well, but I'm sure everyone agrees that out of all of them, Jakotsu is the funniest! Tomb Raider was shorter than I expected. But Chapter 10 may take a little longer because I just got Final Fantasy 7: Dirge of Cerberus. But the way things have been going it may not take longer! this quote is from the one and only Faye Valentine!

**Faye Valentine:**_ You know the first rule of combat? Shoot them before they shoot you._


	10. Chapter 10: Ryuuren and Jakostu meet!

Thanks for the reviews!

Courtyard…

"_Kikyo. So it is true." Inuyasha said._

"_Oh inuyasha. Did you need something?" she asked._

"_I need to…_

"…_Talk to you." Kagome said._

Balcony overlooking the forest…

"_About what Kagome?" Ryuuren asked._

"_Why is Kikyo here?"_

"_Well its quite simple, kagome…"_

Somewhere in the woods…

"_Oh Inuyasha, I'm coming for you and those fuzzy ears too!" Jakotsu_ announced to no one in particular.

**Chapter 10: Ryuuren and Jakotsu meet.**

"…Its none of your concern." Ryuuren said harshly.

"Uh, what do you mean? It's not my concern? He is my concern!" An irritated Kagome shouted.

"Whose your concern?" Ryuuren playfully shot back.

At this kagome blushed. "Well, what I mean is, huh?" she started but Ryuuren stopped her lips with is finger.

"Kagome, you know I tricked my brother and Kagura, right?" he said as he lifted his finger

"Yes"

"Well it looks like we may as well team up and get Inuyasha to love you back."

"What are you talking about Ryuuren? I don't love Inuyasha!" kagome lied.

"Yeah, and I can't beat Inuyasha and Sesshomaru by myself!" he shot back.

"Well, all right. What's the plan?"

"We'll talk about it later."

"Okay." She said as he took off.

Courtyard…

"About what Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Are you here for me?"

"Why would I come here for you? I am simply here to help kill Naraku."

"Why join forces with my brother Ryuuren?"

"He can probably kill him. That's why."

"But Kikyo! I…"

"Love me?"

"Well of course I do!"

"What about Kagome?

"Uh, well I…I don't know."

"Hmm. Indecisive!" she said as she walked off.

"Kikyo." _'What the hell's wrong with me? Why can't I make up my mind?'_ He thought. "Huh? She's still a walking corpse?" he realized.

Dining Hall…

"Can't you see I'm trying to eat?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Continue." Sango said her elbows on the table, head in her hands.

"I can't when I'm being watched."

"Oh. Shy are we?" Sango said.

"Are you flirting with me?"

"Now why would I do that? You're engaged to Kagura."

"Jealous are we?" Sesshomaru joked.

"Wha…I am not jealous!" Sango said blushing.

"Then why are you blushing?"

"I'm leaving!" she said as she stormed off.

Sesshomaru then looked around to make sure he was alone.

"Finally! Now I can…" he started but was cut off.

"Uh, lord Sesshomaru? I must discuss something with you!" Jaken said.

"Jaken?" He asked with anger.

"Yes milord?"

"Get out of my sight before I slaughter you!" He screamed.

"Right away my lord!' Jaken said as he ran for his life.

"I'm eating this no matter what!" Sesshomaru yelled as he took his first bite in 30 minutes. "Finally! I was so hungry." He yelled as tears ran down his cheeks.

Forest…

"Where is my Inuyasha? I know he's here somewhere." Jakotsu said as he sat down for a rest.

"Hmm. Who is that?" Ryuuren asked himself. "She looks cute."

His mind then wandered into things only Miroku would think of for the first time.

"Maybe Inuyasha isn't around here. Then that means I came here for no reason. Huh?"

Ryuuren had jumped from his hiding spot in front of Jakotsu.

"Hello."

"Hello yourself."

'_Wait, she's a he! I mean he's a she! What the hell! Gross, I just remembered what I thought about! Ah Damn!' _Ryuuren thought.

"Well, what do you want?"

"I'm sorry, I thought you were a woman."

"What? Me, you thought I was a vile, despicable woman? Yeah right."

"But you did look like a woman from far away. If only you were a woman." Ryuuren trailed off.

"Hey! Don't flatter yourself! I only want one person, and that is my beloved Inuyasha!" Jakotsu shot back.

"What? You want Inuyasha? Ryuuren asked as he started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Huh? Why are you laughing? Do you know Inuyasha?"

"He's my brother."

"Then you are Sesshomaru?"

"No, I'm am Ryuuren, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's older brother."

"Oh, so you know where he's at do you?"

"Yes, but why should I tell you?"

"Maybe my sword can make you talk!" Jakotsu yelled as he swung his snake-like sword.

"Pathetic, you are no match for me." Ryuuren said. _'Wait, Soul Reaver can revive people. Maybe it can do other things like change genders or something?' _"Soul Reaver!" he yelled as a bright green light came from the bent sword.

"Huh? What is this?" Jakotsu said as the light engulfed him. "Was that supposed to hurt?"

"Well, it seems that I was wrong. Why the hell would this sword need that anyways?" Ryuuren asked himself out loud.

"What are you talking about?"

"Shut up!"

"Who are you telling to shut up?"

"You! Who the hell do you think I was talking to?"

"You can't speak to me like that!"

"What am I doing right now idiot?!" _'Damn it! He's starting to piss me off!'_

"You are so weak, you couldn't even beat Inuyasha I bet!"

"What the hell did you just say you bastard!?" _'Ugh! I don't know how much more of this I can take! __**"Why don't you just kill him? Maybe that will shut him up!"**_ a voice said in Ryuuren's head."Ugh! Stay out of my head you bastard!"

"Who the hell are you talking to idiot?"

"Damn it! Leave me alone!" _**"What? And let you have all the fun? I don't think so. Now unleash me!" **_"No!" Ryuuren screamed as he fell to the ground holding his head.

"What the hell. Are you all right?" Jakotsu said as he helped him up.

"_**This isn't over between us Ryuuren. You won't be able to resist me forever!" **_The voice said as it disappeared_**. **_"Ugh. I'm all right." He said as he stumbled more.

"You're not all right, here let me help you." _'You know, up close, he is kind of cute!'_

"Don't get any ideas."

"I'm not."

"Leave me be corpse!" he said pushing him away.

"What?"

"You heard what I said! We will meet again."

And with that he was gone.

"Hmph! Fine see if I care! Huh? Wait, I forgot to ask where Inuyasha was!" Jakotsu cried as he sank to his knees.

_Somewhere deeper in the forest…_

"Hmm. I smell something." Koga said to his pack.

"It's not us!" Ginta and Hukkaku said.

"Not you idiots! I smell dogs. I smell the mutt!" he yelled as his tornado began to form and he sped away.

"Oh man!" Ginta yelled.

"Hey Koga wait up!" Hukkaku yelled.

Outside fortress walls…

Ryuuren had somehow staggered his way back to the fortress. That little "Talk" he had with his darker half had taken its toll on him. He felt as if he hadn't slept for days.

As he made his way to the doors, his childhood friend Taki was making her way towards him.

'_Hmm. Taki looks as beautiful as ever.'_

"Lord Ryuuren! Are you all right?" Taki asked.

"I'm fine." Ryuuren said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. You always did worry about me. Huh? Ryuuren groaned as he sniffed the air. "Wolves."

"What?"

Just as Ryuuren was about to answer Taki's question she smelled it too. Then Koga appeared.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the mutt's brother." Koga shot out. "So you joined forces with Naraku? Then I have no choice but to kill you!"

"Hmph! Me join forces with a weak half demon? Ridiculous!"

"Then why were you with Naraku's lackey?"

"That's none of your damn business!"

"Oh yeah? Well, I think it is. I've beaten Inuyasha countless times I can beat you too!" Koga yelled.

"Maybe. But you forget one thing wolf."

"Yeah? And what's that?"

"I'm not Inuyasha or Sesshomaru!" Ryuuren yelled as he charged at Koga.

"What?" Koga yelled as he dodged his attack.

"My lord! You must not fight!" Taki shouted.

"You've never fought someone like me before! And I don't plan on holding back! Know why?" Ryuuren said ignoring her.

"Why?"

"You mess with my family, I'll kill you!" Ryuuren yelled as he took Soul Reaver off his back.

Inside Fortress…

"You guys hear that?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah. It sounds almost like…" Kagome started.

"Damn it! You won't beat me mutt!" They heard Koga shout outside the walls.

"Shut the hell up you mangy wolf!" Ryuuren shot back.

"Koga!" Inuyasha finished.

"And he's fighting Ryuuren." Sesshomaru said.

"We have to stop them!" Kagome yelled as she ran off.

"Damn it." Inuyasha said.

"Shut up." Sesshomaru said.

Back outside fortress walls…

The two had been fighting for at least 10 minutes with no sign of stopping.

"Ugh. Damn you!" Koga groaned.

"Shut up and die!" Ryuuren said as he began to charge his attack.

"Wait Ryuuren! Don't do it!" Kagome yelled as she jumped in front of him.

"Why? You know this demon?" he asked.

"Yes! He is also trying to kill Naraku."

"So?"

"Please don't hurt him!"

"Well, it's a little late for that."

"Then just stop now!" she cried.

"Fine. Consider yourself lucky wolf. If Kagome hadn't stepped in, you'd be dead."

"Whatever!"

"Both of you stop it now!" Kikyo said. "All this fighting is getting us nowhere."

"I didn't ask for your help." Kagome shot at her.

"I wasn't helping you, you clueless girl." Kikyo shot back at her reincarnation.

"Who are you calling clueless you damn clay pot!"

"Excuse me? I may be a clay pot, but people still love me more than you!"

"Whoa!" Koga said. '_Kikyo's got quite the temper!'_

'_Hmm. A catfight between Kagome and Kikyo huh? Not bad.' _Miroku thought.

"Shut your stupid ass up!"

"Make me!"

"Okay ladies, break it up!" Inuyasha said.

'_Idiot! He has no idea what he has just done!' _Sesshomaru thought.

"Shut the hell up Inuyasha!" they both yelled before they turned on each other.

"Why the hell won't they…" Inuyasha started.

"Its no use. They don't care." Ryuuren said.

"Your feelings are so mixed up! That's why Inuyasha will never love you!" Kikyo shot at her.

"No they are not. My feelings toward Inuyasha have always been the same. I love him!" she yelled.

'_Hmph! So much for the plan.' _Ryuuren thought.

"What did you just say?" Inuyasha asked her.

'_Oh crap! What __**did**__ I just say? Oh no! This is not good! Wait? Was it his plan?'_ Kagome thought as she received a look that meant "no" from Ryuuren.

"All right! I've had enough of this crap! Kikyo and Kagome come with me now! Oh and Sesshomaru? Ryuuren said.

"What?"

"Fill koga in with all the information we have."

"Fine. Come with me"

"Whatever." Koga said.

"Later. Now let's go you two.

"Fine!" kagome yelled

"Whatever!" Kikyo yelled.

"Ugh! Damn it! Why do I always end up fixing things?"

Small office…

"All right, what the hell is with you two?" Ryuuren asked.

Then for the next 10 minutes they both started yelling about their predicament.

"Shut up damn it!" He yelled as he slammed his fist on the desk.

'Huh?" _Oh crap! He's mad!'_ Kagome thought.

"You two need to stop this crap and stop it now! Its ridiculous!"

"She started it!" kagome yelled.

"Well I'm finishing it! Now make up."

"I'm sorry Kagome. I don't know what came over me." Kikyo said.

"I'm sorry too." Kagome said as the two hugged and began to leave.

"There. That's better. Kikyo? Could I talk to you for awhile?"

"Sure." She said as she sat down.

"Do you desire to be alive again?"

"Well, of course I do. But what can I do?"

"Well it just so happens that I know how you can become human again."

"Really? How?"

"I'll show you in the courtyard later. Okay?"

"All right!" She said happily as she left the room.

Once they left, Ryuuren fell to the floor clutching is chest.

'_Ugh! Damn it! I don't know how much longer I can keep him in check! If he is ever unleashed, then…no I must stay positive! He will never be unleashed! I hope…'_

He then got up a stood for a moment.

"Chaos." he said as he turned toward the window.

**A/N: Damn this chapter was long. So Jakotsu meet Ryuuren. And Kagome and Kikyo went at it. And now Koga is involved too. So Chaos was the mysterious voice. Who will join next? Only one way to find out! Next chapter will take longer because i just took finals and i want to take a week off. sorry! This quote is from Alucard of the anime Hellsing.**

**FYI: Chaos is my character from my other story and also my gaming name. But the chaos in this story will be the complete opposite of mine. So I'm not adding myself (Even though I secretly want too!).**

**Alucard: **_Situation C. Keeping power restriction unlocked until the target has been silenced_


	11. Chapter 11: Chaos

'_Ugh! Damn it! I don't know how much longer I can keep him in check! If he is ever unleashed, then…no I must stay positive! He will never be unleashed! I hope…'_

He then got up a stood for a moment.

"Chaos." he said as he turned toward the window.

Chapter 11: Chaos

'Chaos, is a being even stronger than I am. He used to be like the rest of us. But of course, his lust for power drove him to betray his closest friends. And his family. I looked up to him as a figure I wanted to some day become. He was so powerful that he even defeated my father without even breaking a sweat. He could easily kill anyone who defied him. Or who tried to take what was his. That's how our feud began. And how it ultimately ended. I wanted to be powerful, but he didn't like the idea of that.'

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"_Ugh!" Ryuuren groaned as he hit the ground._

"_Hmph! Isn't quite obvious that you can't win Ryuuren? Chaos asked._

"_I will never give up to the likes of you!" he yelled as he charged at Chaos._

"_Hmph! Pathetic weakling! Chaos Blast!!" chaos yelled as an explosion formed around his body._

"_Ugh! Damn it!"_

_The large explosion left a crater 2 miles wide and 1 mile deep! In the middle of it, chaos' body laid motionless while Ryuuren's laid 3 miles away pinned to a tree. After awhile Ryuuren finally stared to stir._

"_Damn! What the hell was that? I've never seen an attack like that before! I'm lucky I'm still alive. " He said shocked. "I wonder if he's still alive?"_

_As he said this, Chaos had begun to stir._

"_Damn! That attack always leaves me drained and vulnerable! I'm in pretty bad shape." He said._

_Ryuuren was up and about now and he was starting to make his way slowly to the crater where chaos was. As he was doing this, chaos was making his way toward the direction of Ryuuren to get out of the crater._

_10 minutes later…_

"_So you're still alive weakling!" Chaos yelled at Ryuuren._

"_I'm surprised you are too you bastard." He shot back._

"_Unlike you, I'm much stronger!" he yelled. 'Damn, I can't hold on much longer. I need to rest.' He thought to himself._

_Seeing that the move had weakened him, Ryuuren decided that now was the time to strike. "I'm going to kill you now you bastard!" he yelled as the Drakar pierced Chaos though the heart._

"_Ugh! Why…You…Ugh." He said as he collapsed to the ground dead._

_Ryuuren gasped for air as he held up his sword in triumph. "Finally! It's all over!" he said as he claimed his prize. "Soul Reaver is finally mine!" he said._

_He began to walk away, but then he then felt a sharp pain in his chest. "What the hell?" he groaned as he collapsed next to Chaos' body._

_When he awoke, chaos was nowhere to be found._

"_What happened." He asked himself. __**'Hello Ryuuren.'**__ He heard Chaos' voice in his head._

"_What the hell!"_

'_**Mwahahahaha!' **__Chaos began to laugh._

_\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_

'Yes, I am the one who killed Chaos. I also took his Soul Reaver. You can say what you want. I know I have wronged my family. I killed my own brother. That was my sin. And now I have to live with it until I die or he is unleashed. He is not as compassionate for life as I am. I'm sure if Naraku threatened him, he would be dead the second after. But one can hope that someone can change him. I mean, he's not the only one.'

'Maybe the priestess can change him. Maybe her presence can calm the beast raging inside him.' Ryuuren thought as he turned from the window. "Well, I was wondering when you'd show up." He said as Sesshomaru walked in.

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

"You know what. He's growing stronger isn't he?" Sesshomaru asked.

_'Damn. He knows.'_"Yes he is. I don't think I can contain him much longer." Ryuuren stated.

"Do you think if all of us…" Sesshomaru started.

"He would slaughter us. We wouldn't even leave a scratch on him." Ryuuren told his brother.

"Maybe your right. Well I have to check on my wife to be."

"Yeah. Go to her."

As Sesshomaru left, Ryuuren sat down and fell asleep in his chair.

**A/N: This is a pretty short chapter. Who would've thought that Chaos was their brother too? I don't have any ideas at all for the next chapter. Well, that's only half true. I have one idea. So please be patient! This quote is from the movie "Step Brothers."**

**Brennan:** "I'm gonna take a pillow case and fill it full of bars of soap and beat the shit out of you."


	12. Chapter 12: Kiyko's body Regained

"We need to talk."

"_About what?" _

"_You know what. He's growing stronger isn't he?" Sesshomaru asked._

'_Damn. He knows.' "Yes he is. I don't think I can contain him much longer." Ryuuren stated._

"_Do you think if all of us…" Sesshomaru started._

"_He would slaughter us. We wouldn't even leave a scratch on him." Ryuuren told his brother._

"_Maybe your right. Well I have to check on my wife to be."_

"_Yeah. Go to her."_

_As Sesshomaru left, Ryuuren sat down and fell asleep in his chair._

**Chapter 12: Kikyo's body regained!**

****DREAM****

Ryuuren found himself at the crater where he had defeated and killed Chaos when he noticed something.

"Hmm? What is this is the ground? Ryuuren asked himself as he touched the broken sword. "This, this is the devastator!" he said with shock. "Well, I may as well take it for myself." He said.

But as he tried to grasp the handle, a barrier protected it and threw him back five feet.

"So, Chaos put a barrier on it. I should have known. Huh? There's an inscription on the blade." He said as he bent down to read it.

'This blade will be whole when Chaos wields it, when the father of Chaos takes hold of it, or when the unborn brother of Chaos claims it.' "What the hell does that mean? Unborn brother?" he asked. "So only Chaos or father can take hold of this weapon."

Just then a sword pierced his heart from behind.

"Ugh! Who is that?" he said as he looked up and saw a shadowy figure.

"The sword is mine!" the figure yelled as it pierced Ryuuren's heart again.

"You idiot! You wont be able to wield it!" Ryuuren yelled at the figure.

"Oh yeah? Let's find out!" the figure said as he moved towards the sword. But as he took hold of it the sword 's barrier released itself and began to consume the figure.

"Idiot…ugh." Ryuuren said as he drifted into eternal sleep.

****END OF DREAM****

Ryuuren awoke several hours later in a cold sweat.

"What the hell was that?" he asked himself, trembling. "Maybe a premonition? Maybe I should send someone there to find it. Wait! Could it mean that either Sesshomaru or Inuyasha can wield that powerful weapon?"

He almost jumped out of his seat when he heard knocking on his door.

"Enter." He said, trying to remain calm.

"Why are you still up here? Aren't you supposed to be making Kikyo human again?" Inuyasha said as he entered.

"Shut up Inuyasha. I'll do it in a minute."

"Yeah, sure you will."

"Get off my back!" Ryuuren snapped.

What the hell's gotten into you all of a sudden?" Inuyasha asked.

"Its…none of your concern." He said rising from his seat. "Now, I have a job to take care of."

"Bout time!" Inuyasha said as he followed him out the door.

Courtyard…

"You don't look so good master Ryuuren. Are you okay?" A concerned Kari asked.

"I'm fine." He lied. In truth, his dream had drained him of all his energy and had him worried about the future. "Well, shall we do this?"

"Yes, I'm ready." Kikyo said.

"Very well. Sesshomaru, hand me my Soul Reaver."

"Right" he said as he handed the sword to him.

As Ryuuren took hold of Soul Reaver, he began to chant the ancient spell that he discovered. And as he began to chant the sword and Kikyo's body began to glow.

After a total of five minutes, the ritual was done. And Kikyo was truly amongst the ranks of the living.

"It…it worked!" she said shocked.

"I told you." Ryuuren simply said.

"I guess I owe you huh?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Well, now what?" Inuyasha said.

"I'm going back upstairs." Ryuuren said as he walked past everyone.

"Is it just me or does Ryuuren seem to be more, I don't know, scared?" Sango asked.

"Not really." Ran lied. _'What's with Ryuuren? He seems…disturbed.'_

"He's worried, I think." Sesshomaru answered.

"About what?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know." Sesshomaru lied. For he knew the true reason he was worried. _'He would slaughter us. We wouldn't even leave a scratch on him.'_ Ryuuren's words were still ringing in his head. _'Damn.'_

Area within Courtyard…

As Kagura sat on the bench watching her soon to be daughter Rin and Shippo play she felt at peace.

'_I can't believe I'm getting married tomorrow.'_ She thought.

"Miss Kagura? Are you all right?" Rin asked.

Snapping back she answered, "Yes Rin, I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"Oh." She said before returning to play with shippo.

"I wonder what's going on over there?" she said looking to where Sesshomaru and the others were.

"Aya? Could you watch them?"

"Of course Lady Kagura." The young dog demon said.

Kagura then walked over to where everyone was.

"What's going on?" Shippo asked Rin.

"I think they're talking about my uncle Ryuuren."

"Really?"

"At least I think so."

"Oh."

Courtyard…

"What's going on?" Kagura asked as she made her way to Sesshomaru.

"We're talking about Ryuuren." Sesshomaru answered

"What's wrong with him." She asked.

"They think he's acting weird or something." Koga answered.

"No one asked for your opinion you mangy wolf." Inuyasha shot at koga.

"You wanna go mutt?" Koga shot back.

"You guys, stop it. Now should we just ask him?" kagome said.

"No. Even if we did, he's too stubborn to answer." Sesshomaru said.

"What do you mean, Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked.

"Well all three of us are considered stubborn. I'm stubborn when it comes to showing my true feelings. Inuyasha is stubborn when it comes to making decisions."

"Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled.

"And Ryuuren is stubborn when it comes to letting people know what's wrong with him."

"What? I don't get it." Kikyo said.

"Simply put, if he broke his arm, he'd keep it to himself."

"Oh I get it. So say if he was badly wounded, he wouldn't admit it." Sango said.

"Right."

"So how do we get him to admit it?" koga asked.

"We can't." Sesshomaru said bluntly

"What?"

"He'd only admit it to two people."

"And they would be?"

"Our parents."

"He might admit it to me." Kira said.

"I doubt it, but you can try."

"Fine. I'll do my best." Kira said before heading to Ryuuren's office.

Ryuuren's office…

"Ugh!" Ryuuren groaned as he clutched his chest and fell to the floor. "Damn it! I can't hold on anymore!"

And with that Ryuuren jumped out the window.

Courtyard…

Just as Kira was about to make her way to the office, Ryuuren flew out the window and landed several feet in front of her.

"Ryuuren? Are you all…?" She began but Sesshomaru stopped her.

"Get away from him! Aya! Take Rin and Shippo to safety!" He yelled.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru!" she yelled as she gathered up the kids.

Another servant went to see if he was all right, but as he got close Ryuuren killed him in an instance.

"What's gotten into you Ryuuren?" Kira asked.

"Ki…ra…ru…run!" Ryuuren answered before gripping his head.

Then there was an explosion. The blast threw everyone back at least five feet.

Through the smoke and dust they all heard laughing.

"What's that?" Kagura asked.

As the smoke dispelled, they saw Ryuuren lying on the ground, and a figure standing next to him.

"Finally! After all these years, I live again!" Chaos shouted.

**A/N: Whoa! Looks like the group is in big trouble. Chaos has finally been revived. Will he do as Ryuuren said he would? Or will he do something different entirely? And what about the Devastator? Find out in Chapter 13:Chaos unleashed. This quote is from Aqua Teen Hunger Force.**

**Frylock: ** I figured it was time to invest in a high definition plasma screen T.V.

**Meatwad:** I thought you said T.V. was bad.

**Frylock:** It is. But we F##cking need it!


	13. Chapter 13: Chaos unleashed

"_What's that?" Kagura asked._

_As the smoke dispelled, they saw Ryuuren lying on the ground, and a figure standing next to him._

"_Finally! After all these years, I live again!" Chaos shouted._

Chapter 13: Chaos unleashed

"Well, well, well. It looks if though little Ryuuren isn't as tough as he says he is!" Chaos said picking up Ryuuren by the throat.

"Wha…What…do…you…want…Chaos?" Ryuuren struggled to say, Chaos' hand crushing his windpipe.

"Isn't it obvious? I want you to die!" he yelled as he tossed Ryuuren aside like a rag doll. "So, who's next?"

"Tch! Arrogant bastard! I'll take you on!" Inuyasha yelled as he unsheathed Tetsusaiga.

"Ahh. So, you must be father's, how should I put this? Oh yeah, mistake!" Chaos cruelly said.

"What! You shut up!"

"Haha! Why don't you make me Half-Breed?"

"No problem! Wind Sc…" Inuyasha started to swing his sword but Sesshomaru stopped him.

"Inuyasha, stop." He said.

"Sesshomaru? Why are you helping him?"

"I'm not." He said pointing to Ryuuren.

"Oh, right." Inuyasha said as he charged at Chaos.

"Hmph. This should be fun." Chaos said as he waited for the impact.

"That mutt is going to get killed!" Koga said.

"What do you mean? Inuyasha won't lose!" Kagome said.

"I don't know. Something about him, just thinking about is making my fur stand on edge." Koga admitted.

"Hmm! Pathetic half-breed!" Chaos yelled.

Everyone turned to where Chaos and Inuyasha had been fighting to see that Chaos had Inuyasha by the throat.

"Inuyasha!" kagome yelled.

Chaos then reached for Tetsusaiga with his free hand.

"Is he crazy? He won't be able to touch the Tetsusaiga! The barrier will reject him!" Sango said.

But as soon as she said that Chaos had taken hold of Tetsusaiga. And as he did he tossed Inuyasha into a clear area.

"Inuyasha, You and your wretched mother caused my father's death! If he weren't trying to rescue you, he'd still be alive!" he yelled.

He was about to swing the sword when he recalled a memory of his mother.

* * *

A Really Long time ago…

"_Lord Inutaisho! You must come quick!" the demon said._

"_What is it? What's wrong?" Inutaisho asked._

"_It's Lady Sena! Her condition is worsening!"_

"_Sena? Let's go!" he yelled as they ran to his chambers._

Inutaisho's chambers…

"_My dearest, I am not long for this world." Sena told her husband._

"_You can't be serious Sena! Maybe there's something…" he started but her lips stopped him._

"_You can take care of our son. That's what you can do." She said softly, tears in her eyes._

"_Mother?" they heard a voice say._

"_Dagon! What are you doing here? I told you to…" Inutaisho started but Sena held up her hand._

"_Come here my son." She said softly._

_As Dagon walked forward, he couldn't help but feel time slow around him._

"_Yes mother?" he asked._

"_I need to tell you something. Inutaisho? Could you leave us alone for awhile?"_

"Uh, sure. Only for a little bit." He said as he turned and left the room.

"_Dagon. I want you to promise me something."_

"_Okay."_

"_I want you to promise me that you will always listen to your father. And support him, no matter how much you might despise the fact that he may find a new mate."_

"_Mother, what are you…"_

"_Dagon! Listen to me."_

"_I am."_

"_If you ever have another brother, I want you to protect him. And, if your father happens to marry a human woman, I don't want you to hate her or their child. Understand?"_

"_I do mother."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise." Dagon said as he felt the tears in his eyes._

"_My son. You must be strong! For me! Okay?" she said smiling._

"_Right."_

"_Now go get your father and go to bed. All right?"_

"_Okay." He said as he went to get his father._

_When he got his father, he went to his room and cried the hardest he ever had that night. His father also cried that night as he held his wife's lifeless body in his arms._

"_From now on, my name is no longer Dagon. It is Chaos!" he yelled into his pillow before falling to sleep._

_

* * *

_

'Mother? Right.' He thought as he threw the sword towards Inuyasha's body.

"Where are you going Chaos?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Does it matter? I don't belong anywhere."

"That's not true!" Kira said.

"It is! I've turned my back to my brothers! I've turned my back to my father! And worst of all, I've broken the promise I made with my mother on her deathbed!" he yelled.

"Chaos?" Kira said softly.

"Kira. He won't listen to you." Koga said.

"Chaos? No, Dagon?"

"Don't call me that!"

"Why? That's the name your mother gave you!" she yelled.

Just then he remembered more of that memory.

* * *

Dagon had awakened that morning felling nothing but sorrow. He was sitting on his bed when Kira came in and sat next to him.

"Dagon? Are you all right?" Kira asked.

"I'm fine." He lied.

"Look, Dagon. I'm sorry about your mother."

"It's okay."

"Dagon." She said as she moved closer to him.

"What?"

"Is there anything I can do to cheer you up?"

"I don't think so."

"Oh, okay." She said disappointed. "Well, for what it's worth, you still have me." She said blushing.

"Thanks, Kira. Really." He said as he hugged her.

Then she kissed him. And his pain faded as if it were never there to begin with.

"I love you." She whispered.

* * *

When he awoke from his memory, Kira had pressed her lips against his.

"I love you." She said again. Just like before.

He then pushed her away.

"You were in love with Dagon. Well, he's dead." He said as he turned and left the fortress. "Oh. And if anyone tries to follow me, I will kill you without mercy! Even you, Kira!"

After he left, everyone started to question his powers.

"He's pretty tough!" Sango said.

"Hey, maybe he can kill Naraku." Koga said.

"Maybe?" they heard Ryuuren say. "He **can** kill him!"

"So, your finally up." Sesshomaru asked.

"Shut up. What happened?"

Then everybody filled him in with what happened.

"Hmm. This does not bold well." Ryuuren said.

"What about Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Right." Ryuuren said. "Put him in the infirmary."

"All right. Come help will ya Sesshomaru?"

"Let him walk on his own. I have bigger things to take care of." He said as he grabbed Kagura's hand.

**A/N: Well this chapter has quite the twist. You learn bout chaos' past. next chapter will take areally long time cause i'm on spring break. no qoute this time.**


	14. Chapter 14: Encounter under the moon

**Chapter 14: Encounter under the moon.**

It took Chaos thirty minutes to distance himself from them. Finally he felt a little better. But then he felt as if he was being watched.

"Who goes there?" he asked.

"I think you would know your own sister," A figure said as the shadows dimmed down her face, making it hard to see.

"You are no kin to me."

"How can you say that Dagon? We've known each other for years."

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I have no sister."

"Whatever. Anyways, I know of a way to revive your mother."

"What!? You're lying!"

"I would never lie to you, Dagon." The figure said

"How?"

"Use Soul Reaver."

"Fine. But if you're lying…" he started.

"You'll kill me, blah, blah, blah." The figure said.

"You've got guts mocking me. But I'll let it go this once." He said after leaving to get Soul Reaver.

"Sorry, Ryuuren." The figure said as she stepped forward and turned out to be none other than Maya. "Actually, I'm not! You'll pay for breaking my heart!" she said as she laughed manically.

Naraku's Fortress…

"Great! Just great!" Naraku said. "Now there's even more people on Ryuuren's side. Huh?"

He had noticed that Kanna's mirror had picked up a sight of Chaos.

"Who is that? What the hell is going on?" he said with a sigh.

Forest…

As Chaos was rushing back another memory of his mother came to his mind.

* * *

_'Ugh! You're as strong as ever dear. That's one of the reasons I fell in love with you!' Inutaisho said to his wife._

'_Hmph! Don't try to talk you're way out of this fight, my dear husband!' Sena said as she attacked him again._

'_Slow down dear! You may hurt yourself or…"_

"_Or you!' she yelled._

'_Wow! Your mom is pretty strong.' Kira said._

'_Of course she is! Why else would lord Inutaisho merry her?' Mizuki asked._

'_Good looks?' Seta said_

'_Will you both just shut up talking about Dagon's mom like that?' Miyuki said_

'_Oh be quiet Miyuki!' they both yelled._

'_Whatever. Oh Dagon? Doesn't your mom have a sister?' Miyuki asked._

'_Huh? You mean my aunt Haruka. Yeah. She lives in the eastern lands.' Dagon said._

'_The Eastern Lands? How come she never visits?'_

'_I don't know.'_

'_Maybe she will come some day.'_

'_She is supposed to be coming today or tomorrow.' Sena said._

'_Mother! Wait, where's father?'_

'_Over there.' She said pointing to Inutaisho who was on the ground panting._

'_I thought you were going to go easy one me!' he yelled at her._

'_Wow! She actually beat Lord Inutaisho!!' Seta said._

* * *

"Hmm. I'd forgotten that. Maybe I should go and see Aunt Haruka." Chaos said as he ran towards the fortress gate.

Inside the fortress…

"So, Kagura, what's the plan?" kagome asked.

"Huh? What plan?" Kagura asked.

"Oh don't act so modest. We know you're planning to do something after the wedding." Sango said.

"What! Well, that's…" she started.

"That is best kept between a husband and his wife. Wouldn't you say so Kagura?" Kikyo said.

"Of course!"

"What do you think they're talking about?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Who knows? Maybe girl talk or something I don't know." Koga said.

"Well, you know…Huh? He's back!" Ryuuren said.

"Who? You don't mean Chaos do you?" Miroku said.

"That's exactly who he means." Koga started. "My fur is standing on end again!"

Then they heard a commotion outside.

"Halt! You cannot enter!" the demon said.

"Oh yeah? And who's going to stop me? You? Don't make me laugh!" Chaos said. "Now make way before I kill you!"

"Why is Chaos back?" kagome asked.

"I don't know! Why are you asking me?" Sango said.

"I said Make Way!!" Chaos shouted.

"I can't do that!" he said.

"Very well. You leave me no choice." Chaos said. _'Maybe I should try to use it again. It might not be that tiring anymore.' _He then brought his arms against his chest.

"Chaos Blast!!!!" as he shouted this, a small blast of energy blasted the guard through the gate and destroyed it.

"Oh Damn! He's mastered it!" Ryuuren said.

"That's right Ryuuren! Now give me back what you stole from me."

"What do you mean?"

"You know damn well what I mean! Give me back Soul Reaver!"

"I won it fair and square! The sword is mine."

"Fair and square? You won because of a cheap shot!"

"Yeah? So what? I still won!"

"Ryuuren, I will not ask you again. If you don't hand me the sword…I will kill you!"

"Why don't you go and get the Devastator? It's stronger that this sword." _'What the hell? Why did I tell him?'_

'Oh yeah. I forgot that Soul Reaver was made from devastator.' "Whatever. Next time, I won't ask for something I want!" he said as he ran towards the area where he had once died.

"What was that about?" koga asked.

"Someone told him about Soul Reaver's ability to revive anyone." Ryuuren said.

"What do you mean?"

"Soul Reaver gets stronger with each soul it devours. Simply put, if you kill one person with Soul Reaver, you can revive one person with it too."

"Oh. I get it now." Sesshomaru said. "Wait. Then could you revive father?"

"I don't see why not. But do you think he wants to come back?"

"I don't know."

Forest…

As Chaos was walking trough the woods, he noticed a female demon resting at the lake.

"Hmm. Who is that?" Chaos asked himself.

"Huh? That demon is watching me. I wonder why." Ayane said as she rested her head on her knees.

"Hmm. So she's a wolf demon. She looks…good" 'What the hell's the matter with me?! She's a wolf!'

'So, he's a dog demon. Well, he's pretty cute.'

"Why are you sitting there?" Chaos asked as her walked towards her.

"Oh, I'm just resting."

"Ah. So," he started as he sat next to her, "why are you resting? Tired?"

"No reason in particular."

"Ah. Well, what's your name?"

"Ayane. Yours?"

"Da…I mean Chaos."

"Chaos huh? I like it."

"Really? Most people shiver when they here it."

"Well, it is pretty chilly out here." She said giggling.

"Oh! Are you trying to be funny?"

"Kinda. Was I not?" she flirted.

"Oh no, you were funny. So, where are you from?"

"The northern mountains. You?"

"The western lands."

"Oh! You didn't happen to see a wolf by the name of koga did you?"

"Hmm? I don't think so." 'Wait, that wolf with Ryuuren, was that Koga?'

"Oh, well that's okay."

"Hmm. Wow. Look at that." Chaos said pointing to the sky.

"Oh wow! A full moon! It's beautiful."

"Almost as beautiful as you." Chaos trailed off. 'What the hell! Why am I acting like this?'

"Did you just say something?"

"Huh? No, I was just… I don't know."

"Oh really?" she said giggling. 'He thinks I didn't hear him? He's a pretty sweet guy.'

"Well, what now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I am going on a short quest, and I was wondering if you would like to join me?"

"How long is this "short" quest?"

"Maybe a day, if not shorter."

"Well, yeah I guess I can join you. But can we leave tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"Great! Well, shall we go to bed?"

"What!? You mean, together?"

"What? No, that's not what I meant, I meant in that cave over there."

"That didn't really help your explanation of what you meant."

"Wha… I meant we should go to sleep so we can leave in the morning."

"Oh. You go ahead."

"What? You're not going to sleep?"

"No I'll keep watch."

"Okay. I'll see you in the morning then." She said as she walked towards the cave.

"Right." Chaos said but than hoped up and went to the cave.

"Wha… what are you doing? I thought you were keeping watch?"

"I am. I don't want to get wet."

"What are you talking about it's not…." But before she could finish her sentence she heard thunder rumbling and saw rain falling. "Never mind."

"Well, are you going to sleep?"

"Yeah, I am." She said as she laid down next to where Chaos was sitting. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." 'what am I doing here?'

**A/N: Well it's finally here! Sorry it took so long. I've had writers block. I also had to do independent study(staying after school to make up a credit) and stuff like that. Also I had gotten Metalocalypse season 1 & 2 and Red vs. Blue season 1-5 & Reconstruction so I was busy watching those while I came up with ideas. I got bad news too, I just picked up the original Final Fantasy 7 so that's going to keep me busy. But I'll try to finish the next chapter as soon as possible. This quote is from Metalocalypse season 2.**

**Murderface:** Well [bleep] all of you! I'm keeping that song for Planet Piss.

**Toki: **so I'ms in Planet Piss now?

**Murderface: **No [bleep] you! You're not in Planet Piss, you [bleep]ing greedy asshole! No!

**Toki: **I'll [bleep]ing sues you, Murderface, that's mine! (Picks up a basket of hot towels)

**Murderface: **What are you [bleep]ing doing?! (Random lisping) Are you going to throw a basket of hot towels at me?

**Toki:** yes, I'm gonna throws a basket of hot towels at you!

**Murderface:** Well, I don't think you should!

**Toki: **Why not?

**Murderface: **Because those towels are really hot! Don't [bleep]ing throw hot towels, you lunatic!


	15. Chapter 15: A Past Forgotten

**Chapter 15:A past forgotten**

When Ayane woke from her slumber she noticed that Chaos was nowhere to be found.

'_Hmm. I wonder where he went? _She thought as she got up. "Chaos?"

As she left the cave she began looking around to see if he was around.

"Chaos?" She called again.

"Yeah? Is something wrong?"

Ayane gasped when she heard him answer and then turned to see where his voice had came from. As she looked up she saw Chaos sitting on top of the cave under a tree.

"Oh, there you are. Well, shall we get going?" She Asked.

"Ayane. We need to talk." He said as he jumped from the ledge.

"About what?"

"Well…." He started as he landed in front of her. "I…I don't think you should come with me"

"Why not? Is there something wrong?" She asked.

"Well…" Chaos then began to tell her about everything in his past and all he had done.

"Oh…I see." Ayane said.

"I've done a lot of horrible things in my past. That's why I can't risk bringing you along with me. Because that dark past may resurface within me and cause me to harm you."

"Well, isn't that why it's called the past?" Ayane questioned him.

"Huh?" He said. The questioned had caught him off guard. "What do you mean?"

"If you hang onto the past, then it will always end up following you. But, you have a choice in that matter. You either choose to hold onto the past, or you can let it go. You can choose to let go of all the bad memories and only hang onto the good."

"Hmm." Chaos sighed. _'Maybe she's right. Maybe if I throw away the bad I can move on with my life. But…'_

"Well?"

"You're right. You're a lot wiser than you let on ya know."

"Huh? Me? Wise? No way."

"But you are."

"If you say so. Now, shall we get going?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

As Ayane and Chaos left for their adventure, Maya stepped out from the trees.

"He's trying to forget the past? Oh damn it! That stupid wench!" Maya Growled. '_Now I have to come up with another idea… wait that's it! I just to him!'_ "Naraku." Maya said before laughing.

A/N: Well it's been too long hasn't folks? Sorry about that. After graduating I was going to start writing again, but then I ended up getting an Xbox 360 so… yeah. Then I forgot I even had a story till I saw the folder on my computer while freeing up space. And I've been busy writing bios for my Shadowrun characters. It's just been really hectic lately. I honestly have no idea when the next chapter will be done.


End file.
